stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrelic
:For the counterpart in the timeline created by Nero's incursion, see Shrelic (alternate reality)‎. |rank = Commodore |insignia1 = |spouse(s) = Lynaa |children = Rayten (son) |died = 2270 }} Shrelic was an Andorian member of Starfleet. Shrelic was born and raised on Epsilon Indi IV and enlisted in the Andorain Guard once of age. He was a rowdy young man who wanted nothing to do with the Federation but his feelings on that subject would change. He would enter Starfleet after being convinced by a female Andorian, Lynaa, who he eventually married. She also served along side him until her term of service was up but he was able to continue his career as an officer thanks to his time in the Andorian Guard. (Star Trek: Eagle) In 2252 Lynaa gave birth to their son, Rayten, who one day entered star fleet academy. Shrelic's first command was the vessel, the USS Madison. Captain's Table visit While captain of the Madison in 2260 Captain Shrelic took a visit to a mysterious place called "The Captain's Table", a pocket dimension where captains from all different services and time frame could meet and congregate. While look around Shrelic heard his name being spoken by another star fleet officer at a near by table. The other captain introduced him self as Zach Banner. Banner explained that he was from ten years in Shrelic's future and that within that decade Banner would serve as his first officer on his next ship, . Banner explained that he witnessed Shrelic's death shortly after he became captain of his own ship and wanted to talk with Shrelic one last time, the two ship mate shared one last drink together but because of the nature of the pocket realm neither remembered what happened when they left. ( Starship Saladin-The Captain's Table Part 2) The Bismarck By 2266, he had reached the rank of commodore and was in command of the . He would first (knowingly) meet his new first officer and Helmsman Zach Banner in early 2266 on space station K-19. He arrived at the station bar just in time to brake up a fight between Banner and another crew member who was intoxicated. Shrelic gave him a quick tour of the ship when he introduced Banner to the other crew members like the ship’s chief engineer Ivan Kofloski and the ship’s security chief Miss Anten. Once on the bridge they set out into the frontier. After Banner came aboard Shrelic was investigating a missing Starfleet ship the USS Marengo. Unknown to him the ship had been taken over by orions and attacked his ship. He ordered pursuit of the stolen vessel into a near by nebula. The Bismarck was then attacked by several other Orion vessels and was taken captive. Shrelic was taken prisoner and forced to fight several alien monsters for the orion crime boss’s amusement and gamboling clients. Luckily for Sherlic Banner and Anten were able to beam over dressed as orions and rescue him. Shortly after the Romulan attack of 2266 that was stopped by James T. Kirk the Bismarck was sent to escort construction ships to reinforce the neutral zone with new defense stations. During which they received a distress call from a damaged Romulan bird of prey escorting a ship of civilians. Shrelic took the refugees aboard and helped them back to Romulus after he and the Bismarck's crew fought two battles with the tharcel, an alien race that the Romulan empire was engaged in fighting with. Death In early 2270 shortly after a month after Zach Banner left to command the USS Eagle the Bismarck was on a scouting mission in the Havar System. There the ship’s new science officer found a strange alien computer adrift in space, he said that he had never seen computer so complex and it would be of great use to the federation if reverse engineered. Even at Anten’s disapproval Sherlic gave permission to beam it aboard, this would be a grave mistake. After the device was brought to the ship’s science lab it was able to take control of the ship. The unknown to Shelic before the computer was insane and wanted to kill ever living thing on the ship. The computer caused a radiation leak that was unable to be shut down by the crew. Sherlic had to make the decision to evacuate his vessel. He did all he could to make get as many of his crew off as possible. Once all the shuttle craft and escape pods were out he took the only remaining one. He met up with the other shuttles and escape pods and headed for the Gamma Ceti system. The main body of the survivors landed on the moon but Sherlics accidentally landed on the main planet it’s self. Sick from radiation poisoning Sherlic did not have much time left. Right before his death he was found by captain Banner and Sherlic told him were the Bismarck was shortly before he perished. (Star Trek: Eagle) Category:Andorians Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Star Trek: Eagle